


Abuse of Power

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasizing, I hereby dub this pairing Casomi, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Non Consensual, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi takes advantage of her power of Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abuse of Power

"Why am I telling you this?" Castiel had once murmured, confused by his own obedience to Naomi's requests. He became, at that moment, peripherally aware of some kind of power that she held over him. Clearly his own depleted power could not compete with her direct line to the powers of heaven. Whoever was in charge now, he did not know. He'd been in Purgatory for a year, crazy before that... more than enough time for a regime change. And now, whoever was in charge had tasked Naomi with extracting information from him, and he was powerless against her will.

According to Naomi, he'd been called to this office in heaven 4 times before, though he remembered none of it. He could only take Naomi at her word, and she said his erased memories were for his own protection, as well as the Winchesters'. The whole thing reeked of malicious intent and Castiel hated this helplessness; the feeling that plans were in motion to destroy the Winchesters and he was an integral part of the whole wretched thing.

Naomi said that this was their 5th visit, and she seemed angry. She sat back in her chair, looking for all the world like she should have a fluffy, white cat to stroke and a scar across her eye. Instead, she steepled her fingers together and fixed a hard stare at Castiel. Her vessel was stiff with tension, breathing hard through her nostrils.

"You know, Castiel," she began, startling him. He'd been standing there for 10 minutes without a word from her. "I'm not appreciated. Heaven used to be perfect. A place for everything and everything in it's place. And then... you. And those protozoa with haircuts wrecked everything. And then we all had to find a new purpose. Our old existences were shattered and suddenly, we had to fend for ourselves. I was placed in this job by angels I outranked!" She stood from her chair sharply, sending it rebounding off the wall behind her. "And then, they have the unmitigated gall to tell me that my work is sloppy." 

She circled the desk and approached Castiel slowly, placing one exquisitely shined stiletto in front of the other. 

Castiel felt dwarfed by her presence, his grace shaking within him. His arms hung limp at his sides as he fought to maintain eye contact. 

"I'm unfamiliar with this... anger." She hissed at him. "I find myself..." She reached for the right word, but couldn't find it, re-fixing her eyes on him. 

"Get on your knees." She said, mere inches from his face.

As before, Castiel couldn't resist. He lowered himself to his knees, feeling a sick feeling in his stomach grow. She took a rough hold of his chin, fingers digging into bone. 

"I like this vessel of yours, Castiel. Beautiful. Strong face, lovely eyes." She snapped her fingers, and Castiel felt his overcoat, suit jacket and shirt disappear. "They used to carve statues out of marble that looked like this vessel." Naomi let a perfectly manicured hand run down his neck and over a bare shoulder, skirting it across the nape of his neck and down his back. 

Castiel's arms felt like dead weight at his sides. Of course on the surface, her touches felt good, something he was woefully unused to. He'd just spent a year getting the righteous shit beaten out of him, as Dean would say. He had begun to associate contact with another living being with pain. 

Dean. 

His eyes closed and he tried to fly away, but felt the invisible iron of Naomi's hold on him. 

"Lean back. On your hands." She whispered, running her hands through his hair.

He obeyed, the motion exposing his neck and chest for her perusal. He felt a blush creep across his face and chest as his breathing increased. He didn't think there was a time he'd ever taken his clothes off since obtaining a vessel. 

"Castiel, are you frightened of me?" She purred, continuing to run her hand across his skin, this time down the center of his chest. "I've spent time acquainting myself with human vessels. Perhaps more than you have." Cool fingers pinched his right nipple and Castiel flinched but could not pull away. It hardened and became sensitive under her touch, and she repeated herself with the left one. "Your heart is pounding, Castiel. Have you never allowed your vessel to be touched in this way? You, a fallen angel, have never partook in the pleasures of the flesh?"

Castiel didn't answer and lowered his eyes. 

"Oh, you poor thing. Why don't you..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Get a little more comfortable? Undo your pants. Take yourself out."

Castiel felt his right arm become light as Naomi released her hold on it. Almost of it's own will, his right hand traveled to the front of his pants and he undid the button and zipper. He left arm was still secured behind him, holding him up. Naomi watched his hand work while she continued to stroke his bare chest, fingernails scratching at what little hair was there. The side of her mouth quirked up when Castiel reached into his pants and pulled his cock free from the confines of his underwear. He was limp, but in the back of his mind he knew that Jimmy Novak was average-sized or "nothing to sneeze at." Castiel did *not* understand that expression. 

"Mm, not bad." She said, pinching his nipple again as if in congratulations. "Surely as an observer of human behavior, you know how males are able to make themselves feel good." Her eyes bore into his and he felt, with a growing degree of horror, that she was sifting through his memories. His eyes widened just as she stumbled across a memory that pleased her. She grinned wolfishly and brought the memory to the surface of his mind, enhancing it a little, exaggerating details. 

 

Castiel had visited the Winchesters on a hot, August afternoon when Dean was performing maintenance on his beloved Impala. For once, the older Winchester was not wearing multiple layers of army surplus and flannel, but a thin undershirt and ratty jeans. It was stiflingly hot, and Cas fought the urge to remove his overcoat, tamping down on the instinctive urges of his vessel. Heat did not affect angels, after all. 

Dean turned at the sound of feathers fluttering and his face lit up. "Hey, Cas." 

Castiel felt an overpowering sense of happiness, which he shoved to the back of his mind for the moment. They exchanged a few quick words, Castiel had acquired some useful information in their efforts to fight a horde of demons and Dean made a note in his phone. "Thanks, Cas. I'll let Sammy know." A wink and a smile and Dean turned back to his car. Castiel noticed a bead of sweat traveling down the back of Dean's neck and chose at that moment to make himself invisible, rather than disappear. 

He had spent the better part of an hour watching Dean work on his car in the blazing heat, a sheen of sweat over his whole body accentuating his muscles and making his undershirt appear transparent. 

 

Naomi delighted in his memory, this secret that Castiel had tried to hide even from himself. She put the memory on a loop in his brain and Castiel twitched, trying to will his limbs to move, trying to escape the hold she had on the back of his skull. 

"This memory pleases you, Castiel. Don't fight it. Remember how he looked to you. How he smelled. How would it feel if he were to touch you? Show me how he would touch you." Naomi released her hold on his other arm and both hands flew to work. Naomi's grin turned maniacal and she pulled her chair out from behind the desk so she could set it in front of Castiel. She sat, legs delicately crossed at the ankles, watching the prone angel touch himself. 

Castiel knew that even if he tried to resist her demands, it would be useless. He kept this rationalization in his mind as he succumbed to the memory and began to stroke his rapidly-hardening erection. He shuddered at the initial satisfying grip and tried to perform as Dean would, letting his eyes close. 

Dean would be rough, but only slightly. Dean would be careful with him. Considerate, even. Dean would lean in close and capture his mouth perfectly while using his hands and some spit to ease the way. Gripping him low on the shaft and pulling upward, with a flick of the wrist at the tip. Precome would accumulate, Dean would swipe his palm across it and use it to smooth the strokes. The grip, the pressure would be perfect. Solid and all-consuming. Hot and intense, Castiel was sure that Dean would look him in the eye when he finished.

Castiel huffed out a cross between a moan and a sob. He didn't dare open his eyes, couldn't face Naomi's piercing gaze. 

He mind screamed at him, STOP. But his body was not under his own control. The memory of Dean in the sun, his shoulders shiny with sweat and peppered with freckles kept blaring through his thoughts.

"You're doing so well," Naomi cooed, her voice soft. "Keep going. Have you ever climaxed? Tell me."

"N-no." He forced out through his teeth. His hand flew faster over his cock while the other cradled and caressed his balls.

"Tell me how it would feel with that Winchester boy. Tell me." She demanded, a smile evident in her tone.

"It.... It would feel amazing. Perfect. He makes my vessel... he makes me feel like tearing his clothes off... taking him... knowing him. I want... I want him to touch me everywhere... and I would... I would..." Castiel's voice broke and he stroked harder, feeling that something monumental was about to happen. He was so close, about to fall over the edge when Naomi's voice broke through his haze.

"Stop."

His eyes flew open as his hands came to a dead stop, effectively derailing his climb to orgasm. He couldn't stop a whimper from escaping his throat and he bucked his hips involuntarily. 

Naomi rose from her chair, seemingly unaffected by the performance. While Castiel felt like he'd fallen apart in front of her, she remained cool as stone.

She made him put his hands behind his back, on the floor again. She settled at his side and ran the tip of her tongue through a bead of sweat on his neck. A soft, contemplative noise, and her hand was suddenly on him, stroking him brutally fast and hard. No kindness at all, but it was all he needed to finish. 

His climax hit him like a punch to the gut, and his hips stuttered up into her hand as each spurt of come escaped and landed on his chest and stomach. The roar in his ears didn't drown out his shout of pleasure as he sought to make it last as long as he could, some buried instinct to thrust suddenly known to him. 

He felt his arms tremble as the pleasure ebbed, leaving him exhausted and devastated. He fought to control his vessel, to get his breathing back under control, to erase the blush that stained his chest, neck, and face. 

Naomi removed her hand, cleaning it instantly with a thought and regarded him as though he were a very interesting science experiment. "This look suits you, fallen one. Unkempt, used, filthy." She snapped her fingers and he was fully dressed again, zipped up and all. The iron grip on his limbs was lifted and he rose shakily to his feet, too ashamed to lift his gaze from the floor.

"Don't look so troubled," Naomi spit. "You won't even remember this in a moment. Just like last time."

"...so I figure if we take the local roads, they won't even notice we've left town. Up for the scenic route, Cas?" Dean asked him from the front seat. 

Castiel tore his gaze away from the trees that flew by in the distance. The picture of calm. "Yes. Whatever you think is best, Dean."

 

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote a sex scene. Hope you like.


End file.
